Such a method is generally known and is used, for example in a driver assistance system to display a maximum speed resulting from the course of the bend to the driver of the vehicle at which the vehicle can drive through the bend safely and/or to warn the driver when the vehicle is approaching the bend at a speed or is driving into the bend at a speed at which a safe driving through of the bend is no longer ensured.
It is the underlying object of the invention to provide a driver assistance method by which the driving safety is increased even further.